


#16 Reflections

by gpadow



Category: Gunsmoke, Matt/Kitty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpadow/pseuds/gpadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	#16 Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This story respectfully features characters and canon from the television series, Gunsmoke, which aired in 1955. They do not belong to me.

#16 Reflections

Feb. 8th, 2010 at 2:35 PM

 

"I love your ears," the redhead cooed as she followed the contour of his ear with her tongue.

"I know, you think they're cute," her man replied in mock annoyance.

"They are. You have perfect ears. And don't pretend you don't like hearing me tell you that."

Matt Dillon blushed slightly and then playfully pushed her away. "I need to finish this report, Kitty."

The lawman knew it wouldn't be a good idea to bring his paperwork to her rooms.

The blizzard had put a big white blanket over Dodge City that made it impossible to complete his rounds this morning. That was something that had never happened.

Kitty decided to close up the Long Branch, and planned to catch up on record keeping and reading. Then she seductively suggested they could move upstairs.  
He was a goner.

Late morning lovemaking was something they didn't often have the chance to enjoy, as Matt usually left her bed before dawn.

Afterward, Kitty made omelets, and Matt brought up extra kindling and logs for the fire.

Kitty picked up her book and moved to the settee by the window, drawing her knees up. She wore a winter-white nightgown with no undergarments, and her hair, tied with a blue ribbon, was down over her left shoulder.

She brushed her hand over the fogged window to peer out at the beautiful vista that was Front Street without mud, horses, cowboys, and the usual daily activity of Dodge.

Kitty pretended to read while studying the figure of Matt Dillon as he worked at the oak table in the center of the room.  
His long legs were crossed at the ankles, and every once in a while he'd wiggle his toes within his white socks.

Her eyes went to his waist and crotch where the unbuckled leather belt rested. She was very aware that he was not wearing a union suit.

His shirt was opened, and the long tails hung down the side of his chair. The sleeves were rolled up, and the muscle in his strong forearm would flex as he continued writing. The long tapered fingers of his left hand spread out to hold the pages; so strong and yet so graceful.

As he bent over the table, Kitty could glimpse a bit of his broad chest, and even noticed from a distance the scar so near his heart. She knew every scar on his body, but that was the one that came closest to taking him from her.

With his head bowed, Matt looked like a boy. Dark, tousled waves of thick hair and long eyelashes framing beautiful, blue eyes.

The long broken nose that centered his ruggedly handsome face, and the cute habit he had of licking his lips made him appear both strong and vulnerable.

How did this wonderful man come into my life? Become my life...

 

Kitty's trance was broken when their eyes suddenly met.

"How's the book?" he grinned at her.  
"What?  
Oh, okay.  
All finished?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"All done. Is it still snowing out there?"  
Kitty turned to look out of the misty window when Matt all of a sudden slid beside her and put his left arm around her waist. With the middle finger of his right hand he traced a heart on the window.

The redhead turned to snuggle against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his chest. They held each other close, tenderly fondling and caressing, not speaking, as their eyes revealed the love they shared.

Without a word they stood and walked hand in hand over to the bed. Kitty turned to face Matt, and they shared a long, deep kiss before he lifted the nightgown over her up-stretched arms. Kitty lowered her arms around Matt's neck and pressed against him, drawing him down as they continued to kiss.

Their tongues entwined passionately as Matt slipped out of his pants and shirt. He cupped Kitty's bottom in his hands and lifted her up as he straightened up without ending their kiss. Matt turned his head to catch a breath before continuing their amorous exploration while Kitty wrapped her legs around him.

Moments later they fell into their familiar cocoon in the center of the big brass bed. Their love-making was slow and sweet, and complete.

Each understood that no one had ever loved them so completely, had ever known them as completely as they knew each other.

It was late afternoon when they fell into a satisfied sleep.

Matt Dillon sat in the chair he had placed next to the bed and sipped Napoleon brandy.  
He was a rich man.  
He smiled and gazed at the treasure sleeping peacefully on her side, facing him.

Her feet were crossed at the ankles, and her knees were pulled up giving her body such a graceful pose.

Her soft, round stomach moved, as did her full heavenly breasts, while she breathed contentedly.

Her arms were folded together as freckles danced across them in the light, and her shiny red hair fanned out across her back and shoulders.

Her face was tipped down a bit, nearly off the pillow, and there was a faint, enigmatic smile on her slightly parted lips.

How can this vision be mine?

The big lawman licked his lips and tasted the tear that had slowly fallen down his cheek. He took another sip of brandy and smiled.

Matt pulled the quilt around Kitty, and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Is it still snowing out there, Cowboy?"

Matt turned his head toward the window and saw the melting outline of the heart he had made.

"I hope so, Kitty. I hope so."

 

The End


End file.
